


orchid

by Anonymous



Series: pushing daisies [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Choking, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Sexual Content, absolutely horrid grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mello wonders about what he's gotten himself into, sometimes.
Relationships: (its assumed that theyre all together tho), Linda/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: pushing daisies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933117
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	orchid

when you fuck him, matt goes all soft and jelly-boned, sweet sighs and _yesyesyes_ es, and his eyes are filled with lovelight and honesty and blind, blind trust, a misguided devotion. he makes you wanna tug him close and apologize in advance for everything and anything. 

near is unbending and iron-clad will in bed, and a frigid ice bitch exterior that you melt away as you suck and bite at his throat, and his tears and hard gasping are heated when you replace your lips with your hands and squeeze until he becomes liquid, sobbing and asking for more. you win all the time here, but you half-wonder if he lets you, and surely that doesn’t _quite_ count as a victory. 

linda drags her nails across your chest, along your back, like a love letter, turns you into a painting and makes you hers. she is boundless and insatiable and bright-eyed, and you become putty while she pouts and ruts against you and says, “c’mon, i thought you could last longer than this,” and you’re convinced she’s a little crazy. 

“it’s a little bit not worth it,” is what you want to say, but the apartment smells of cigarette smoke and linda shouts _that’s a safety hazard, matt!_ before slamming open a window with charcoal-covered hands that stain the windowsill as matt laughs, raucous and carefree, and near rolls his eyes and gives you a tiny half-smile, the likes of which you know you are privileged to see from him, and yeah okay. maybe that’s a lie. maybe it’s entirely worth it. 

not that you’ll say that out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm,,,, Embarrassed™


End file.
